video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
A Friendly Hand
A Friendly Hand '''was a virtual representation of one of Nikolai Orelov's genetic memories, relived by a research analyst at Abstergo Entertainment through the Helix Navigator. Description Nikolai Orelov traversed Kazan to reach his friend, Leon Trotsky. Dialogue * '''Orelov: ''Wait here. I need to find my friend, Leon. He'll help us reach the Brotherhood in Moscow. '' * Anastasia: ''Is he an Assassin, like you?'' * Orelov: ''No, he is neither Assassin, nor Templar. Stay hidden, stay warm. Keep it safe. '' * Anastasia: ''Why? Are you not coming back?'' * Orelov: ''Did I not give you my word?'' * Anastasia: ''Yes.'' * Orelov: ''Stay out of sight and wait for my return. Dosvedanya, Anya. '' Orelov arrived at a guard post. * Orelov: ''Something's not right. Only soldiers in the streets...'' * Officer 1: ''Let no one break the curfew! Everyone you see is a spy for the Whites, shoot on sight!'' * Soldier 1: ''Why not attack now? Trotsky is with us!'' * Officer 1: ''The fifth army will be there at dawn. When they're here, we'll retake the city. For now, the Czech legion is too strong.'' * Orelov: ''At dawn? Dammit, Leon, I didn't expect to find you in the middle of a battle.'' The Assassin followed the political officer. * Orelov: ''I must avoid the searchlights... There are Templar snipers everywhere. Maybe I can find a way to deal with this light using Tesla's little toy. '' Orelov obtained Trotsky's location. * Orelov: ''Orders from Tovarich Trotsky... Bodarenko? It's far from here. '' Orelov reached a heavily guarded train yard. * Orelov: ''Hmm, that generator seems to be linked to the light.'' Orelov used his mechanical winch to disable the light, continuing to a group of trains with several searchlights. * Orelov: ''I need to time my run through these lights.'' Nearing the bridge, Orelov was spotted by soldiers. * Soldier 2: ''Spy! Shoot the spy! Search the area, there might be more of them!'' * Orelov: ''Time to run! Fall, and the cold waters of the Volga await.'' After narrowly escaping the search, Orelov overheard an officer and Jānis Judiņš. * Officer 2: ''Tovarich! The fifth army is here! Bring the news to Trotsky. It's time to retake the city.'' * Judiņš: ''Understood.'' * Orelov: ''Wait! I can't let you start your war, not yet.'' Orelov intercepted Judiņš and reached the canal. * Orelov: ''There you are, Leon, well-protected...maybe too well...If I take this boat, I can pull myself across the canal.'' Orelov infiltrated a warehouse on the other side of the canal. * Orelov: ''I can force the lift down, if I can reach the junction box on the other side of the building.'' Reaching the roof, Orelov used a cable to enter Trotsky's house through a second-floor window. * Orelov: ''I trust he's in.'' Orelov found his friend. * Orelov: ''Tovarich Trotsky.'' * Trotsky: ''Kolya! You scared the hell out of me!'' * Orelov: ''It's good to see you, my friend.'' * Trotsky: ''Is it true, you have one of the Tsar's daughters?'' * Orelov: ''Yes. I'm taking her to Moscow.'' * Trotsky: ''You didn't bring her with you?'' * Orelov: ''Can you arrange our transportation?'' * Trotsky: ''Bring the girl... I can't do this if you're in two different places.'' * Orelov: ''She's under my protection.'' * Trotsky: ''I'm sorry, Kolya. I wish you'd have just brought the girl with you.'' * Orelov: ''No! You're making a mistake, Leon!'' * Trotsky: ''I don't care about your war with the Templars, Nikolai. The workers' revolution is all that matters. And this girl is a symbol. She has to die.'' Outcome Nikolai Orelov was taken prisoner after the betrayal of his friend Trotsky. Gallery Reference * Assassin's Creed Chronicles: Russia